Let's Go The Beach!
by Silver Miko
Summary: When the Gundam boys go to the beach only trouble can ensue...


TO THE BEACH!  
  
by Silver Miko  
  
  
silvermoon510@hotmail.com  
  
  
Note: In this Solo never died and he and Duo parted ways a while ago...Solo's like the Solo from the online comic 'Laundromat Comic' on Pencils, Notebooks, and Sometimes Rulers by Mr. Bear's Psychiatrist... a good page...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"I'm so bored, Hee-chan! Can't we go out and do something?!" Duo Maxwell, the Great Shinigami whined from his seat in his black leather chair.   
The five Gundam pilots were currently at Duo's house, having finally recovered from the mall incident, which shall never be mentioned again for fear of Wufei's extreme bitchiness and ranting.  
"Why don't we go to beach? L2 Colony has some really nice beaches and it's warm enough." Quatre suggested innocently, or so it would seem, as his subconscious was working with another agenda.   
A little angellic Quatre was shaking his head. "But you're so sensitive to the sun! You'll burn! And you know having Duo in public isn't always a good idea!"  
A little devlish Quatre sat on the other shoulder grinning. "Two words. Trowa. Swim-trunks. Need I say more?"  
"But..." the little Angel Quatre began until he was bashed by Devil Qautre's mallet.  
  
"Quatre....you're grinning really funny...." Duo noticed.  
"Eh?! I'm just excited...I've never really been to a beach."  
"Really?" Trowa asked softly to his blonde lover.  
"Really.." Quatre said with shiny eyes.  
Trowa gave everyone else a look saying, 'We're going..''  
"Fine." Wufei groaned heading for his duffel bag to get swim wear when he paused.  
"I don't have swimming attire."  
"We'll buy ya some, Wu-man! Won't we Quatre?" Duo said throwing an arm over the Arabian boy's shoulder.  
"You mean I'll buy it...sure....good old debit card. Poor Goldie."  
"You named your debit card?" Heero asked.  
"Of course..."  
This was met by sweatdrops, even from a very quiet Trowa.  
Loading up into Duo's big black Jeep Deathscythe III, Trowa took the wheel. After witnessing Duo and Heero's driving skills it was a good strategy.  
  
  
"Treize-sama, would you like some sun block?" Lady Une asked fishing through a big beach bag with roses printed all over it.  
"Yes, my lady, that would be delightful." Treize said from his beach chair. He wore dark navy swim trucks and black Ray Ban sunglasses. He had no fear of sunburn...the sun wouldn't DARE burn Treize Khushrenada.  
"Here, sit up, I'll put some on your back." Lady Une siad with a small smile.  
He complied and sighed as he felt her hands rub the smooth liquid on his back.  
Lady Une smiled more.   
"Is this rose-scented?" Treize asked.  
"Yes..I thought you'd like it."  
"It's nice...this was a good idea to come here."  
"OH yes it was.." Une said nearly drooling at Treize.  
She herself got many stares. She was wearing a red bikini with a black tie skirt with a big rose on it. Her hair was down.   
No men dared approach though. For what normal guy would mess with Treize Khushrenada....  
  
"OI! Hee-chan, over here!!!!!" Duo said bouncing towards a spot of sand in his black swim trunks and large black sunglasses. Plopping his beach chair down he sat and sighed happily.  
Heero followed in his black swim trunks and sighed.   
Trowa was carrying both his and Quatre's beach stuff as Quatre followed, often taking note of just how good Trowa looked in his green swim trunks. He himself wore pink ones.  
"IIIIIIIIIIIINJUSTICE!!!!" Wufei yelled folding his arms.  
The only swim trunks he could find in his size were bright pink and yellow floral ones.   
"Looking good, Wu-man!!!!" Duo yelled.  
"URUSAI DUO NO BAKA!!!!!!"   
"It was just a general comment Mr. Hawaii Five-O..." Duo said laughing, wishing more than anything that he had a camera right now.  
"Duo, maybe now we should have polite silence for the loss of Wufei's dignity." Quatre suggestly innocently, as Devil Quatre snickered. "What a moron....good choice my master." he chuckled.  
"You were the one who picked it out, Winner!" Wufei yelled, making Quatre pout and Trowa deliver a stoically frosty look to Wufei, who quickly shut up.  
There was a brief silence until Duo spotted something.  
"Hey! Isn't that Treize Khushrenada?" Duo said pointing to Treize and Lady Une.  
"Treize?! Where?!" Wufei said pushing Duo aside and looking around.  
He saw Treize in all his topless swimsuited glory and it was too much for the Chinese pilot...  
FSHOO!!  
This was the sound of a nosebleed of mass proportions. Unfortunately..the blood landed somewhat on an innocent looking blonde girl with cyan blue eyes who was passing by. She stopped and looked at the blood on her.  
"What the hell? LEARN TO CONTROL YOURSELF OTOKO NO BAKA!" she screamed, punching him in the face and walking off.  
The pilots watched her leave.  
"Well...his nose was already bleeding....no loss there." Heero stated calmly.  
"INJUSTICE!" Wufei screamed, banging a fist against the sand.  
"Is ther ever justice for you, Wu-man?" Duo asked laughing.  
"Not one more word Maxwell or so help me God I'll destroy you and that girly braid." Wufei threatened, and was met by Heero's Death Glare (TM).  
"If you touch him..omae wo korosu.." Heero said flatly.  
"HEERO! You're my hero!" Duo said glomping his koi.   
"Later.." Heero whispered into Duo's ear.  
"Damn..now I wanna go back home." Duo pouted as he flopped down on his chair and watched bemusedly at the people playing volleyball.  
"Trowa, will you put sunscreen on my back for me?" Quatre asked with large shiny eyes.   
"YEAH! Physical contact!! WE like that!!! Touch touch touch me..I wanna be diiirty...." Devil Quatre said bouncing around as a very much trampled upon Angellic Quatre sweatdropped. "I don't this guy..I've never met him before people..I swear.."  
  
Quatre grinned as he felt Trowa's hands rub the lotion on his back.  
"That's nice, Trowa-kun."  
"Just relax little one."  
"Uh huuuuuuh..." Quatre said.  
  
"Fuck, they're in their own little world. We better leave them be...Heeeeee-chaaann...will you put lotion on me?" Duo asked flying around Heero.  
"No."  
"Awww. You suck Heero...literally." Duo said laughing.  
"But you like that about me.." Heero said in a low voice for Duo's ears only.  
"HELL YEAH!" Duo grinned.  
"Be useful, go get some refreshments Maxwell." Wufei demanded from his seat on a beach towel.  
"Why don't you Flamingo Shorts?" Duo asked, he didn't want to lose sight of his sexy Hee-chan. (And he is sexy right G Girls? You know who you are^^,,,,)  
"I shall not step foot from here. My dignity has just returned with pride!"  
"Yeah yeah whatever..fine..." Duo murmured walking to the Snack Shack.  
"Hey, gimme five Cokes...no..scratch that...gimme four Cokes and some sweetened prune juice...maybe this will make Wu-man less uptight."  
"I thought you liked a tight ass, Mr. Duo Maxwell."   
"Oh God...it can't be..."   
Duo turned around to see a man his age with light brown hair, green eyes, glasses, and the unmistakable one of a kind black shirt with the words 'Got Porn?' on it.  
"Solo you son of a bitch! Come here!" Duo grinned as they locked arms and performed a square-danceish happy dance. (Fushigi Yuugi fans, think of Kouji and Tasuki)  
"What brings you, Mr. 'Who Needs Sunlight When I Got Porn', out ot the beach?"  
"Vacation, my dear Duo, vacation. I'm hooking up with an old friend."  
"Same Solo, always looking to get laid."  
"Well, since you would never put out, I've decided to re-grace the fairer sex with my charm."  
"I pity women everywhere."  
"So what's new with you? Still scrapping metal?"  
"Yeah...business is REALLY good with the war and all. Got me a nice little place in the burbs."  
"That's great. I won the lottery."  
"YOU WHAT?! Where's the fifty bucks you owe me then?!"   
"Hey hey..my money went to a higher cause.."   
"Porn, pizza, beer, and computer shit so you can hack better, right?"  
"Well, I invest a little here and there...but yeah, you pretty much nailed it, care to nail me?"  
"Thought you went straight.." Duo said raising an eyebrow.  
"Just kidding, Duo-kun...besides, last time we talked, you had that shit-eating, I-Just-Got-Some grinning attitude. I'm assuming you have someone?"  
"Yeah..my Hee-chan! He's mine...now if I could get that crazy Relena to realize that and leave him alone..life would be a bit more sweet."  
"She's not crazy..she just wants my body." a low voice said from behind the two.  
"Hee-chan! Solo, this is Heero Yuy, my Hee-chan! And Relena IS crazy..stop being so nice."  
"Well...she did open my mail...anyway, Solo eh?"  
"Yeah..Duo and I are old school buddies." Solo said laughing.  
"School? You mean theiving buddies." Solo corrected.  
"I see..." Heero said measuring up the man. He was slightly ammused by the shirt, but a little uneasy. Duo was his, end of story. 'Maybe I should brand Property of Heero Yuy on Duo's...nevermind...stay cool..' he thought.  
"Yuy eh? I think I know an associate of yours. A soldier..a sargeant I think..."  
"I don't think so. Duo, Wufei is complaining..you better hurry."  
"Yeah yeah..tell him to keep his shorts on. Please. No one needs to be scared by Micro-man."  
"Fine." Heero said walking away.  
"Shit..I hope he's not jealous...." Solo murmured.  
"I hope he is..it means he does really care about me."  
"You've questioned that?"  
"Heero's not the gushy emotional type. I need reassurance once in a while."  
"I see...well..you best get back to your group. My friend should be showing up any minute now and we..uh...prefer privacy.."  
"I see..God luck old pal..." Duo said slapping Solo on the back and walking off with the drinks.  
  
"It's about time, Maxwell." Wufei sputtered.   
"Quit whining..here." Duo said, hiding his grin as he handed Wufei the prune juice.  
"What is it?"  
"Uh...Special Oolong Tea. Flavor of the day." Duo said smiling.  
"Not bad.."Wufei said after a trial sip.  
"Here guys." Duo said handing the Cokes out.  
Popping it open, Duo sat back and waited...for Mother Nature and the prunes to take effect.  
Soon enough, a rumbling was heard...coming from Wufei.  
"Wufei, are you okay?" Trowas asked.  
"That doesn't sound very good." Quatre remarked.  
"I am fine..my digestive system is strong! I shall not be weak! I shall...I shall....EXCREMATE MYSELF! OUT OF THE WAY FOOLS!!!!" Wufei screamed running to the Porta-Potty nearby, pushing people out of the way, including Treize.  
"Wasn't that that Chang kid who always tries to show me up?"   
"Yes, your Excellency. I wonder if he noticed the Out of Order sign. He was in such a hurry." Lady Une said, stifling a giggle. Seeing the normally proud Chinese pilot run like a screaming lunatic was a hysterical sight indeed. (Oh yes indeed...^O^)  
Wufei sighed as he did his business and went to open the door..but it would not comply. He tried two more times..then thought...then he logical solution came as the smell of the toilet became ever clear. "LET ME OUT OF THIS FOUL CONTRAPTION! I DEMAND IT!!!!!!!!!!!!"   
  
Duo was laughing hysterically still at the sight of Wufei running when the three other pilots looked at him.  
"Duo...what did you do?" Heero asked sternly.  
"I..heehee..gave him sweetened prune juice..ehehehheh..cause he's always such a tightass..AHAHJAHAHAHA!!!" Duo said laughing to the point of tears.  
Soon Quatre began laughing, as did Heero and Trowa.  
Showing that it was, indeed..very funny.  
After splash fighting and swimming, the guys decided to head off.  
Quatre was at the wheel and was a very law abiding driver and got excited when a song he liked came on the radio.  
'Oooh ahh...just a little bit ooh ahh little bit more...ooh ahh..just a little bit...' Quatre sang with glee.  
Another song came on and Duo decided to sing.  
'I want you to want me..I need you to need me...I LOVEE YOU TO LOVE ME....'  
  
Halfway to Duo's they realized something..or rather..someone was missing.  
"Oh no! We left Wufei at the beach!" Quatre realized, bringing to jeep to a gentle halt.  
After a period of silence, the decision was mutual.  
"Fuck him. He's a grown boy."   
And they were off again to Duo's.  
  
  
MEANWHILE.............  
  
"This is most horrid! The ordeals I suffer! I should nevr leave home! SOMEONE LET ME OUT! I ORDER IT SO! Grrr..! THEN I SHALL BREAK OUT! NATAKU GIVE ME STRENGTH!!!!!"   
Wufei rammed himself into the door, but instead of it opening, the entire Porta-Potty fell on it's side...door facing down..and the contents of the toilet began leaking.  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!"  
  
~FIN~  
  
Author's Notes: Weee....that was fun!! I love harassing and tormenting Wufei. It's so easy...okay...  
  
There's a line in here, about Duo's comment that Heero sucks..it's from G Girl Venus' and G Girl Moon's 'The IM' where they IMed each other one night role playing as the pilots and Chase..and well..got out of hand. I know this cause I watched G Girl Moon type her stuff in. I was the one who came up with the literally..^^  
Solo is from...Episode Zero or something like that..I'm using the version of him from Notebooks, Pencils, and Sometimes Rulers.. a great webpage that has GW doujinshi by the talented mbp (Mr. Bear's Psychiatrist)...  
The 'touch touch touch me' is an injoke..G Girl Moon aka Usagi, that was for you! PIMP DADDY QUATRE!  
"Ooh ah is for Yaoi-kun  
Let's see....oh and the 'Cheap Trick' too.. ^^  
  
THe toilet thing was mostly from Jackass..a very funny TV show...  
  
Am I done now? Yes...  
  
  
Quote of the Day:  
  
G Girl Moon aka Usagi(running around hyper): Look at me! I'm Sally Po! 


End file.
